


What The Donk Is Earth?

by rmorningstar21



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This was a fun little Magic Man x Real World!Reader that I wrote a while back.  Magic Man manages to end up in the real world, and Reader must be uprooted by the new intruder to bring him back to his own world.  Does reader really want him to go, though?Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Adventure Time world, which is trademarked by Pendleton Ward. The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Magic Man/Reader, Normal Man/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. I

You were lying back on your bed, watching Adventure Time for what seemed like the fiftieth time, yet it never seemed to get old for you. As you had watched the Son of Mars episode, something was acting funky. The largest jerk of Ooo was trying to escape from his brothers as they were like a falling star headed straight for the ground, yet something wasn't right with his escape. 

As you watched the anomaly, you begun sitting up, staring directly at your screen. Magic Man's magic wasn't flowing right, yet when he ran and did his exclaimed, "Magic Away!" he did not appear again, falling back upon his face. 

After a few moments, you had heard a relatively large thud downstairs, and you immediately bolted downstairs, before creeping around your stairwell near the end, peeking your head in at the crash. Whatever ended up crashing through your living room began to groan in pain, and you held your vape tightly in your hand, prepared to use it as a weapon on the intruder. 

Creeping towards the crash site, you had seen a few things tossed aside as the intruder entered, but what was in the middle of it all made your heart race. In fact, there was an intruder, but that same intruder had Magic Man's hat on. Upon further examination, as you drew yourself closer to the being, they began attempting to get up, showing the exact fact of Magic Man himself, as well as his normal garb. 

You began walking backwards once more, falling directly on your rear as you watched Magic Man struggling to get to his feet, in your living room. As you finally saw that he was truly struggling, you got up and walked closer to him, grabbing under his arm to help the man up. His skin was warm against your own as you helped him to his feet. 

"Huh-dah?!" He exclaimed, noticing that you did not look like anyone in the cartoon, nor did his surroundings. Glancing around, he felt unusual, and despite his already dampered magic in the show, he seemed to not be able to do anything in your world. His hands didn't even have sparks as he attempted. "My magic juice...its gone." 

"Uh, hi," you said awkwardly, giving a sheepish smile at the Magic Man that stood before you. He was significantly taller than you, but you were relatively short and petite normally anyhow. The man stood about 6ft, nearly a foot taller than you, so he stared down at you in awe. 

"Where am I?" He said in confusion, before poking you comically on the nose. "What are you?" 

You giggled, looking down to let your hair flow in front of your face to hide the bit of blush that was beginning to spread across your face. After composing your thoughts, you had finally replied to the man, glancing directly up at him. "I'm well, um, human, and you're on Earth," you said awkwardly, giving about as awkward of a smile as you said it, "in Y/T to be exact." 

"What the heck is a Y/T?" He said suspiciously, before he began looking through your living room. "Everything looks dong bongles here." 

You let out a soft sigh, before beginning to pick up some of the things that Magic Man had knocked over upon entry to your house. "How the heck did you manage to come to my house?" You mused quietly, somewhat to yourself, as you set up a few knick knacks that he had knocked about. Thankfully nothing had broken. 

"Donk if I know," he said with a shrug, and he began picking up your plushies that you had on display. "You have some strange creatures, too." He said, holding your plushie typhlosion in his hand, before dropping it as he thought he touched the fire on it. 

You had finished picking up, and noticed what he dropped, quickly picking it up and brushing it off. "They're all stuffed, don't worry," you said with a chuckle. "So, you don't have your magic at all here?" 

"I feel strange," he admitted, pursing his lips. "I think I'm just a normie. My sadness is gone, and…" he glanced over at you, suspicion once again rising. "Did you do something to me?" 

You chuckled, rolling your eyes. "Nah, you're just in a dimension that doesn't have magic, Magic Man," you said, a light huff after your words. 

"Why do you know who I am?" He asked, still suspicious. 

An idea popped into your head, and you pushed yourself to grab his hand, walking him up the stairs while saying, "I'll show you." The two of you made it up the stairs, and you leaned down to your computer, pressing play on the show of Adventure Time that you had been watching, which seemed as if Magic Man just disappeared and a different adventure was ensuing - one with Finn and Jake going after the Ice King. It was as if, with Magic Man not influencing the episode, it had switched to something that would have happened that day if Jake was not taken by Glob Grod Gob Grob to Mars. 

"My dimension is in this little screen?" He questioned, placing his hand upon your computer screen, as if he was trying to get inside of it that way. After a few moments, you gently grabbed his hand, taking it off of your screen. 

You sighed, trying to figure out how to word what you were about to say. "Not quite, but I guess your dimension is a form of entertainment in my dimension," you said awkwardly, giving him a kind smile. 

He seemed taken aback by your words, the look on his face being absolutely priceless. It almost made you chuckle, but you gave him sympathetic eyes instead. It had to be hard for him to be in his position, and you weren't even sure how to go about helping him. 

"If it makes it a little better, the entertainment primarily focuses around the adventures of Finn and Jake," you said, hoping that it didn't sound too bad. 

A soft grimace pressed against his lips, and he nodded in understanding, trying to grasp the whole gravity of the situation. "If you want, you can sit," you offered, motioning to your bed that you had been watching the show on. You paused it, as to not offend your guest by watching his life on screen, and watched as he took a seat on your bed. 

"This is crazy," he mused out, primarily to himself. You felt a little bad for the man sitting on your bed, and you couldn't imagine how it would feel to know someone was watching your life on screen for entertainment, either. 

After a while of just simply feeling bad for the man, you sucked in a sharp breath, exhaling slowly. "I can do some research to help you get back to your dimension," you offered softly, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "The library opens in the morning." 

He lied back on your bed, letting out a sigh. "Its conflicting," he said, "because I feel a lot better without my magic, but this dimension is so strange." 

You chuckled softly, sitting down next to Magic Man. "How about this," you offered. "I can help you get back to your world, without your magic." 

He raised an eyebrow at you, perplexed by the words that you were saying. "Honey, I'm gonna be Magic Man until the sun explodes in my dimension," he said a little sassy. 

You couldn't help but chuckle at his words, before shaking your head. "No, you lose your magic in your timeline regardless," you said softly to him, now lying down next to him, propped up so you could look at him. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about you knowing that," he said with a laugh, before stifling out a yawn. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle yourself, knowing that it must have sounded incredibly creepy that you knew his future much more than he did himself, a light frown upon your face. “You know, you can go to sleep here,” you said, noticing upon his face how tired he looked. The day was insane for him, and then on top of it he was dealing with some incredible life changes. “Take the bed, and let me know if you need anything.” Giving him a kind smile, you were beginning to get up from your bed, before your attention was taken back to him. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, already crawling into your covers comfortably. “You know everything about me, yet I know absolutely nothing about you.” 

You shrugged, seeing as he was definitely right. “Y/N,” you said in a barely audible whisper, before turning off the light for him, moving over to your couch with a spare blanket and pillow that was close by. Closing your eyes, you began to close your eyes yourself. It was not long before the both of you were fast asleep, you lying there hoping that your new visitor would still be there in the morning. 


	2. II

Waking up before him, you had already snuck past your bedroom door, downstairs to shower. Turning on some music, you had sung quietly to yourself in the shower, while trying to think about how exactly you would even help Magic Man. It was hard enough to hold in your excitement, having him actually in person at your own home, as lame as anyone would have thought you for thinking that. Your friends would tease you if they had known, after all. 

After showering, you quickly got dressed, not entirely sure when the man would end up waking up. In preparation, you had gone to the kitchen, making breakfast relatively quickly. Like it was a calling card, Magic Man had walked down your stairs to the smell of food, standing in your kitchen doorway. 

As you noticed him, your lips curled into a kind smile. "Good morning," you said happily, "You sleep okay?" Setting a plate on each side of the table, you had proportioned the meal out properly, and motioned for him to sit. 

"Duh," he said with a smile. "That bed was fantastic." You couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, and cleaned up a little before sitting down with him to eat. "Thanks." 

He initially was perplexed by the food in front of him, but after taking his first bite, it was as if the food was devoured immediately. You ate slower than he did, but with significantly less on your plate, you finished shortly after him. As the two of you ate, both of you were relatively quiet, but when you picked up and quickly washed the plates, placing them in the dish drainer, you began speaking. "So, I do warn you, I'm not sure how long it'll take to find a way back," you said softly. "But in the meantime, please let me know anything you need. I have a small assortment of men's clothing that you can look through if you want to accompany me out, otherwise you're welcome to hang around here." 

He smiled at your hospitality, saying, "I'd like to help, so I'll come with." 

"The shower is through the door over there," you said, pointing to the door next to your kitchen, "and I can go grab a set of clothes. I apologize that they're relatively plain, but do you have a color preference?" 


	3. III

The two of you were all set and ready to head to the library, and you showed him to your car, opening the door for him. "What is this contraption?" perplexed by the different looking car. You owned an older vehicle, and though he had trash cars littered in front of his trash palace, he had never truly been in one after all. 

You laughed, saying, "An older car," with a nerdy grin. "I'm a sucker for classics." With that, you started the vehicle, shocking him at first at the initial added noise from the roar of the engine. As the engine roared, your music began playing, a few songs playing before the two of you reached your destination. 

At the library, you parked, and the two of you went in, getting some awkward stares from just about any patron of the library. The two of you stuck out like a sore thumb, but sitting down together at one of the tables in the library, you both were looking at just about any and every book that talked about magic or even science that the two of you could go through. Hours passed as the two of you went through, coming up with absolutely nothing. 


	4. IV

About a month went by since Magic Man had appeared in your home, and you had been trying every chance that you got to find a way to send him back to his own dimension. Though you had been trying full-heartedly, you had begun to enjoy the Magic Man's presence in your home, and despite intimacy, the two of you were working as a well-oiled machine. He had been learning so much from you about being a normie, and the new little things about living in your dimension. 

This morning, your phone began to ring, and you quickly answered it, sneaking out of your room, since it was still early. Magic Man was still asleep, and the voice on the other line made your heart stop. "Y/N, hey," your best friend had said with excitement. "Haven't heard from you in a while! Did you die or something?" 

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, Y/F/N, I totally died," you answered sarcastically. "I've just been swamped, I'm sorry." 

"Oooo, you got yourself a boyfriend, didn't you?" Your friend teased, her smirk apparent through the phone. "You should bring him to the monthly tournament, unless you're bailing on us." 

You bit your lip, debating whether or not to even go to your monthly Magic! The Gathering tournament that your friends held. It was one of those few times that you actually got to see all of them, but it could be the most awkward experience of yours and Magic Man's life, especially since your friends always assumed any guy you hung out with was obviously your boyfriend. "I'll see what's going on later, but that should be fine," you said after a little pause. "And definitely not boyfriend. He's just been crashing out with me while he's in town." 

"Ooooo," she said, drawing it out as much as possible. "So you've been getting it!"

"Not even, no," you said rolling your eyes again. 

She was laughing on the other line. "Is he at least cute?" 

"Incredibly," you said dreamily for a second, before snapping yourself back. "But also platonic. He lives super far away, and I need to go make breakfast. I'll see you later."

"You better!" Y/F/N exclaimed, "Tell boyfriend I can't wait to meet him!" 

You rolled your eyes, clicking off the call before groaning in aggravation. Quickly, you went through your morning shower, and got breakfast ready for Magic Man and yourself. 

"Morning," he said with a smile, walking into the kitchen as you were finishing up making breakfast. 

You had smiled at him in response, though your mind was still in debate on whether or not to give your friend a lame excuse or not as to why the two of you couldn't come. Your internal battle was relatively apparent upon your face, though you served breakfast like normal, cleaning up before sitting down to eat with him. 

"You look stressed," he commented, staring at you as you grabbed the plates and washed them out. 

"Conflicted," you corrected with a soft smile. "I got asked about a monthly thing that I normally do, but I doubt you'd be into being around people." You chuckled awkwardly. "There would be a library nearby, though, and we could check out some books on the way there or back, but I'll leave it up to you."

"You've been researching for me for almost a full month," he said with a smile. "And letting me stay here. It'd be dong bongles for me to say no."

You rolled your eyes, but smiled at him. "Thank you," you said with a little excitement in your voice. 


	5. V

As the two of you arrived at the tournament, after stopping at the library, coming out with a few books, you felt anxiety rising in your heart. It may have been a relatively small get together for the tournaments, but you still didn't want to see everyone who was going to be there. The main reason you went anymore was to see Y/F/N, and it was always a little awkward with your ex boyfriend, who happened to be one of the best players in the tournament. 

Sucking in a deep breath, you let it out slowly, and glanced over at Magic Man. "If anyone asks, you like to constantly cosplay," you said, realizing that Magic Man would make everyone look at you both like you were crazy, even in his more normal attire. He still had green skin and his peculiar Martian nose, so that was the main reason the two of you stuck out basically anywhere you went. 

"Huh-duh?" He said, a little confused by the word, but shrugged. "I'll just trust you on this." 

You smiled brightly, and the two of you walked into the building in front of you. At your side, you clutched your bag, which held your Magic decks as well as your wallet and various other small belongings. With your other hand, you had led him in by his hand. As the two of you entered, you actually forgot that your hands were intertwined, 

"My darling Y/N actually came~," Y/F/N teased, walking up to the two of you. 

You rolled your eyes at her, a smile tugging at your lips. "I made a special trip out of the Pit of Sarlacc just to see you," you said sarcastically. "And in that off chance that I can finally beat Y/E/N's tricolor deck."

She chuckled and pulled you into a hug, your hand finally separating from Magic Man's, though part of you wanted to grab it once again as she let go of you. There was a little tinge of jealousy in Magic Man's eyes, though you had not gotten the chance to see it yourself. "And who's tall, green, and handsome?" she asked after the two of you separated. "You finally got a guy into you enough to cosplay Magic Man for you?" She let out a soft laugh. 

You blushed brightly, before shooting her a warning glare. "This is Y/F/N," you introduced to Magic Man, giving him a soft smile and pointing at your best friend. "Please, ignore the dumpster fire that comes out of her mouth, which is just about every word."

Magic Man chuckled, amused, though feeling somewhat awkward standing practically at the entrance with the two of you. "Oh, I'm wounded," she joked out. "But seriously, the roster is already set up, and your first match is at table one, and you're going to want to avoid table three like hellfire until you get there." 

"Thanks for the warning," you said with a chuckle, "We'll be at the training tables in the meantime. I need to go over my decks."

With that, you dismissed your friend, bringing Magic Man over to the side tables with you. "I'm so sorry about her," you said with an awkward laugh. 

"What's at table three?" He asked with a curious look on his face, ignoring your apology almost completely. You could definitely see a little hint of jealousy in his eyes, though it was a flicker, and diminished quickly. 

You looked down at your decks in front of you, biting your lip lightly. "A complete deuce breakfast," you said, trying to use words that he would understand. "When we have more time, I can get into it, but it was a really bad relationship. If I do end up facing him, I could win the tournament, though.” 

“I’ve been staying with you for a month, and I swear I barely know anything about you.”

You sighed, looking up from your decks once more at Magic Man, and gave him a half smile. “We’ve been so busy trying to get you back,” you pointed out. “If you wanted to actually know me, you could always have asked.” With this, he blushed faintly, and you mirrored it with your own blush, before looking back to your cards. “I’ll use my Black and White for the first round, and maybe swap to my Black, White, and Red for the second.”

“First round, get in position!” You heard an aquaintance of yours announce from the podium. 

Standing to your feet, you leaned next to Magic Man’s face, whispering, “I’ll be back soon.” Taking a deep breath, you stood up straight, releasing your breath slowly to calm yourself down before approaching table one. 

At table one, you sat face to face with Y/F/N, and began the match. You glanced over to Magic Man a few times during your match, and saw him staring at you admiringly, making you blush. It was not hard to beat her, and the match only lasted 5 turns in total, yours being 3 and hers being 2. After the first match, the two of you shook hands, and your next opponent was brought in. The second versing was not incredibly difficult, either, though it did happen to be longer, lasting 13 turns in total. You had opted not to switch off of the black and white deck until the third match, which you changed to your black, white, and red deck. The third versing was definitely a struggle, and as you were playing your third round, you took more than a few glances over at Magic Man. Many of the times that you had glanced over to him, you had caught him staring, though he played it off as if he was just watching your match itself. You ended up winning the third battle, and the losing tournament battles were going on while yours took place. 

Against you fourth happened to be the one person you genuinely did not want to see whatsoever, and your face almost visibly changed seeing him. Y/E/N had a prideful smirk upon his face when you ended up switching to his table, and Magic Man had changed positions to see this battle better. “Good luck, Y/N,” your ex purred with his stupid smirk, giving you a wink. “You know I can beat your tricolor, though.” He was trying to get into your head, and it was working, as you did look visibly flustered, your face flushed before you even began. 

He was truly the water to your fire, and he had been putting you out practically every chance that he got. This game truly went back and forth, especially since both of you had white cards, so every chance either of you got, you raised your own lifepoints. Thankfully, you had eventually drawn Elixer of Immortality, and that truly turned the game around. Needless to say, when you were one point above him, and you ended up winning, he was livid. The entire game, he threw comments out at you, trying to psych you out, but you had your good luck charm sitting across the room, cheering you on. Though Magic Man may have been silent during your game, you still felt his eyes, and it calmed you through the worst of it. 

When you had been dismissed from the last round, you shook your ex’s hand begrudgingly, and he said, “Go back to that trash pile and celebrate for now, but you won’t get so lucky next time.”

You rolled your eyes, saying, “The only trash I see happened to just shake my hand. Bye, Y/E/N.”

With that, you did walk over to Magic Man, and as he stood, you wrapped your arms around him in a quick hug, that you wished lasted longer. He was so shocked by it, he didn’t even hug back until the last second of it. You smiled up at him, saying, “I appreciate you coming with me to this, thank you.”

“I don’t understand donk about this game, but you won!” he said, a bit of an excited grin stretched across his face. “Congrats!” His smile made you laugh, a little bit of blush rising in your cheeks. 

“Thank you,” you said happily. “It’s still early, so I could take you out for dinner if you’d like.”


	6. VI

He had not even realized that by this point he had gotten hungry, and nodded at you. The two of you said goodbye to Y/F/N and headed out quickly, as you had noticed Magic Man giving Y/E/N glares on and off as the two of you were leaving. You found it adorable, but you weren’t sure why he was doing it. 

It wasn’t a very expensive diner that the two of you went to, but you went to a familiar one that you knew had anything basic that he could want. You ordered water, and he got a coffee, still not trusting the carbonated drinks of this dimension quite yet. After the two of you ordered your food, you finally had time to talk. 

“So, since it’s fresh in my mind, would you like to know the story?” you asked curiously, eying Magic Man as you did. 

“Well, duh,” he said with a smile. “I’d like to know more about you in general, but lets start with the supposed ‘deuce breakfast’.”

“So, Y/E/N and I were introduced by Y/F/N,” you began, “and I swear the only reason the two of us got together was because of this rediculous facade he put on when we started out. When we had gotten close, that’s when he started showing his true colors. We met back in school, and by my second year of college, he was dangerous.” You let out a soft sigh. This subject was hard for you to talk about, but you tried for the curious man in front of you. “It was all verbal in the beginning, and then he just started getting aggressive. He ended up putting me in the hospital more than a few times before I ended it.”

A tinge of anger surged across Magic Man’s face, him saying, “If I had my magic, I would turn him into a barrel of flaming garbage.” 

You chuckled, a smile once again stretched across your face. “It was my mistake,” you said softly, “but thank you. That may just be the sweetest thing someone’s ever said to me.”

“I really hope you’re kidding,” he said, laughing as well. 

You shrugged, saying, “It’s kind of bad that I’m not, but I’m also kind of a loner. You being around is the most company I’ve had in a long while.”

“I’ve seen your daily routine,” he said with a laugh. “I think you’d enjoy my dimension a lot better than here.”

You nodded, scoffing. “It would have been a lot better being sucked into your dimension, but I doubt I would have been able to spend even half as much time with you,” you pointed out, a little blush on your face. “I admittedly really have been enjoying having you around.”

“Without my magic, I have been a lot less of a deuce breakfast after all,” he said with a laugh, before his face fell, remembering little bits and pieces of things that he had done with his magic. He had truly caused hell on Mars, and since the show did not fully encompass every moment of every person’s life on the show itself, there had to have been much more than you had seen. 

Since his hand had been on the table, you were in reaching distance to touch it gently, comfortingly. “I told you, I plan on helping you get back, and to save you from your powers,” you said sweetly to him. “Admittedly, I would have liked you either way, but you wouldn’t have stuck around with your magic.”

“I don’t even know why I’m pushing so hard to go back,” he admitted, letting out a woeful chuckle. “Not even the King of Mars is going to pardon the crimes on my head.” 

You frowned, and took his hand, grasping it firmly, yet gently. “Without the plague of M.M.S. going on in your head, Magic Man, you could actually care, you know,” you said, swapping your frown for a soft smile. “I know you give a donk for your brothers, after all, and that’s what the King of Mars wants to see. He wants to see you actually care for living things again.”

“I hope you’re right,” he said softly. Thankfully the point that the server had brought the food was at that point, so no one had heard the comments either you made about the King of Mars. The two of you ate relatively silently, though you spent most of the time eating stuck in your own thoughts. You didn’t want Magic Man to go, though you knew that he would have to let him, and you were pushing to make it happen. After the two of you finished, you paid the check and left a small tip for your server before walking him out to the car. 

You had almost forgot that he was sitting in your car as you had been driving for a bit, the song Francis Forever sung by Marceline begun playing. Not thinking of your onlooker, you begun singing along with the song. Through the song, you had thought of Magic Man and how you will be feeling while he’s gone. The two of you had not been intimate or even partially romantic, but you were definitely developing feelings for the same man that you would be sending back to his own dimension, the furthest away from you as you could possibly think. 

When the song ended, he said, “You almost sound like her,” with a light laugh. “That’s one of Marceline’s songs, isn’t it?” 

You glanced over to him, and immediately realized that he was still in the car with you, embarrassed blush spreading across your face. “I-uh-I got caught up, I’m sorry,” you said shakily, before biting your lip, blush still vibrant on your face. “Yes, it’s one of Marceline’s.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said with a smile. “I like your voice, and now I know you like to sing.”

You laughed softly, and were thankful that the two of you had pulled into the driveway, because your cheeks felt like they were on fire. The two of you got out of the car and walked into the house, you being thankful of the soft breeze on your blushing cheeks to calm yourself down. “I’m more of a writer than a singer,” you clarified as the two of you walked in, you carrying the books in that the two of you had gotten from the library. 

The two of you went upstairs with the books, and you set them on the dresser. "Let's wait until morning for research," he suggested as he had seen you getting ready to grab one. "Tell me about yourself tonight." 

"Only if you let me get to know you as well," you said with a smile. "Objectively watching someone's life is a lot different than actually knowing someone." 

"And sounds a lot less creepy," he added with a wink. 

The two of you spent hours getting to know each other, sharing stories with one another, and sharing general interests. You had not expected that Magic Man would have nearly as many stories as he did, but you had plenty as well, and you both were heavily engaged in one another. As the two of you talked, you had both gradually gotten closer to one another, and you weren't even sure when you started leaning on him. You did end up lying against him, though, and as the two of you talked, it got later and later. His arms eventually wrapped around you, and the two of you ended up falling asleep telling stories together. Though the two of you ended up sleeping above the covers due to the abrupt manner you both fell asleep, you were comfortably warm in his arms. 

You had not even realized that you were sleeping next to Magic Man until you had woken up with tight arms around you still. Instead of sneaking out early this morning, you enjoyed the warmth of his arms. You did not move from your spot until you felt him start to stir, the warmth of his arms beginning to move away as he got up. For a moment, he hesitated to move, as if he just wanted to lie there beside you. 

"Good morning," you heard him whisper in your ear as he got up. 

When you felt the tingle of his hot breath on your ear, you immediately blushed deeply. "M-morning," you stuttered out, trying to compose yourself as you woke, pushing yourself up from the bed. You shot him a sweet smile, blush finally dissipating from your face. "Did you sleep alright?"

He blushed, looking away. "Great," he said, before correcting himself, "actually, that's probably the best sleep I've gotten in centuries." 

You smiled, unable to stop yourself from blushing again as you thought of his strong, warm arms around you. "Not centuries, but same, honestly," you said, before quickly adding in that you would go make breakfast for the two of you. You wanted to stay there and tell him exactly how you were feeling, but something stopped you. 


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixed and adding last chapter now.

Your heart practically stopped as you read the book in front of you. It had been a couple months since the two of you had first woken up in each other's arms, and there was no doubt that the two of you had grown closer. The two of you woke up together, and had a wonderful morning. Now you were staring morosely at the words that determined that you would lose the same wonderful man that you couldn't even tell how you felt. 

"Magic Man," you said, looking up from the book, your eyes meeting with his. He may have seen the glimmer of sadness in your eyes, but you pressed on, knowing that you could not keep it from him. "I found the way to get you back to your home." You tried to smile at him, but it was hard to force a full smile, as you knew you would lose him. 

He sat close to you, looking over your shoulder as the both of you read the incantation that the two of you would need to get from your dimension to his, where he would finally be able to go home. It was not overly difficult, and all ingredients were easy to find around the house. 

"Fantastic," he said, trying to sound positive, though part of his voice was a little disappointed as well. He smiled regardless, and you put your hand on his back comfortingly. 

"Whenever you're ready, we can do it," you assured him with a soft smile, despite yourself. 

He swallowed hard, saying, "Well, the sooner we do it, the sooner you won't have to deal with me anymore." 

You frowned, placing a finger under his chin to face him fully, before shaking your head. "Don't think that way, Magic Man," you said softly, your voice reassuring and kind. "I adore having you around. I've been looking for your way out because my dimension sucks, and I know you want to get back home." 

He stared directly into your eyes, and took a leap of faith. Leaning in, he pressed his lips firmly against your own, causing your breath to hitch in your throat. You took a few moments to respond, and he almost pulled fully away before you started kissing him back. As you kissed him back, you poured passion into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. Gently, he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer as the two of you locked lips. 

As the two of you separated, his hand moved to your cheek. "Oh, Y/N," he said, his voice cracking as he said it. "I want you to come with me. Since Margles, I never thought I would be happy again. I don't care if I'm magic or not when I go back - I want you by my side." 

You blushed deeply before bringing him into another passionate kiss, your arms wrapped tightly around him. As the two of you separated, you said in almost a whisper, "Magic Man, I would love to go with you."

The two of you began to get the supposed ritual together, while you mentally prepared for the chaos the two of you would be jumping back into. To keep the timeline sound, the two of you would be returning to Ooo where he had left off, just seconds later. It was likely that the two of you would have to go to trial, and you hoped that he would actually go through with it, instead of sending Jake the Dog in his stead. You had an internal plan that would save the King of Mars, and possibly fix his reputation. 

You packed a small bag of your own belongings to take with you, and glanced over to the man that you fell in love with. "Are you ready to go back?" You asked with a soft smile. 

Biting his lip uneasily, he began to speak. "Once we get back, you may need to remind me," he said, a little scared, "not to be a total beanshow again." 

You nodded, gently grasping his hand. "I'm prepared for the worst," you admitted softly. "And I plan to show you that I'm not going anywhere. It may be cheesy, but I'm prepared to fight for you."


	8. VIII

He nodded in understanding, giving you a soft, reassuring smile, and the two of you began the process of the ritual. Hand in hand, the two of you summoned the portal, making sure that you both would be taken to Ooo. Swallowing nervously, you read the Latin words on the sheet in front of you, beginning to see a change in front of the two of you. 

He was dressed in his normal Magic Man clothes for the transition, and you wore weather-appropriate clothing for Ooo. As the spinning portal appeared in front of the two of you, both of you glanced to one another before stepping through in unison. Your surroundings gradually changed around you, from a galaxy scene, to right by the train tracks of Ooo. 

Your hand still held tightly to Magic Man, and you whispered to him, "Don't run," as you had Glob Grod Grob Gob in your sights. Glancing over to him, you could tell he was unfortunately adjusting to the familiar sadness coursing through him. To reassure him, you leaned upward and kissed him on his cheek. "I have a plan." 

The two of you did not run, though he was just about ready to. Glob Grod Grob Gob looked perplexed with the new presence before him, holding onto his little brother's hand. "Magic Man,what is that being holding your hand?" one of them, presumably Glob had asked. 

You smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly before speaking. "I am Y/N, and I refuse to allow you to take this man to trial," you said, feigning confidence. As you spoke, you watched Magic Man's brothers for a reaction. "When he came to my dimension, he had learned how to feel something despite sadness. It will, of course, take some adjustment in this land, but I love him and will not give up on him. Not running from you, in a sense, does scronk the timeline, but it is in your best interest. I know how this timeline goes, and if you pursue us, I can assure you that the King of Mars will perish."

"Magic Man has committed a long list of crimes to the people of Mars and caused a great deal of suffering," one of his brothers chimed in. 

"Y/N, not even the King of Mars will pardon the crimes on my head," Magic Man had said before he was about to take off running. 

"No!" You said to all of them, and placed yourself somewhat in front of Magic Man. "They sent you to Ooo for you to learn to care once again about living things. I love you, and I will not let them touch you. If you wish to run, the King of Mars will lose his immortality today, but regardless of the events that occur, I will not lose you." 

You quickly turned and gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips. "I love you, too, Y/N," Magic Man said, kind of flustered. 

"We have seen enough," Glob said, and Gob switched to the front, pressing a button on the device in front of him, returning Magic Man's flow. Turning back to Glob, he continued. "If you, Y/N, let Magic go astray, you will be subjected to the Wand of Disbursement." 

"Understood, and thank you," you said with a soft smile. With that, Glob Grod Grob Gob began returning to Mars, while the two of you were left next to the train tracks, hand in hand. 

"Magic away!" Magic Man exclaimed, and the two of you had disappeared in a flash of fireworks, still saying 'Eat it' as was his signature sign off. 

As the two of you appeared in a beautiful clearing, you couldn't help but smile. Magic Man had let go of your hand by this point, and the two of you stood with a gentle breeze and the sense of sunshine beaming down on you, warming you. 

"The entire time I was with you in your dimension, I didn't have my magic," Magic Man started. "Now it flows through me like moonlight through the ghost dance." For a moment, this concerned you, until you saw a smile spread across his face. He kneeled down, beginning to whistle until a small bird landed upon his finger. "Magic!" As he exclaimed, he moved his other hand in a fluid motion, and the bird, instead of turning inside out, turned into a much more elegant bird, before he said, "Away!" The two of you watched as the now elegant bird flew away, and a soft smile spread across your face. 

"Beautiful," you said with a hum. 

He walked closer to you, placing a gentle hand on your face, tracing your cheek bone with his thumb. "Not nearly as beautiful as you," he said with a wonderful smile. "Before Golb, I wasn't a jerk, and that was with my magic. You showed me through your dimension, and I want to show you the positives of my magic."

You smiled, blushing softly. "That would be wonderful, Magic Man," you said softly, before the two of you ended up leaning in to another passionate kiss, him snaking his arms around your waist, and you bringing your arms around his neck. The two of you held each other tightly, light blush upon both of your faces. Knowing the road ahead wasn't going to be perfect, you still relished in this moment with the Magic Man you fell in love with.


End file.
